


I'm Yours

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with Ianto's insecurities</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Title: I'm Yours  
> Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Dealing with Ianto's insecurities  
> Spoilers: Something Borrowed  
> Notes: Written for tw100 Prompt was song titles from The Billboard Hot 100. I chose Jason Mraz's I'm Yours  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

Jack would always flirt but flirting wasn’t cheating and it had taken time for Ianto to accept that. He’d witness Jack flashing that smirk of his at whoever he was trying to charm and get angry. After Gwen’s wedding they’d stayed at the hotel and while Jack wanted to make use of the king size bed Ianto couldn’t let his insecurities go.

"I really loved dancing with you, Jack. I wish we could do it again, just you and I."

Jack smiled, "proper dates? We can, I want to be with you, Ianto, and if you’ll have me I’m yours."


End file.
